Usotsuki
Character Synopsis Usotsuki is the main character in Yume Nisshi. Usotsuki is depicted most of the time as a sweet little girl, but with also a rather violent and mischievous side. Not much is known about Usotsuki, but she seems to have a connection to antique-like things, and possibly churches. Character Statistics Tiering: 10-B '''| '''9-C. 7-C with Environmental Destruction. Low 2-C via waking up Verse: Yume Nisshi Name: Usotsuki Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Special Abilities: None | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Transformation, Biological Manipulation (Can contort her body to fit in a box the size of her head), Fire Manipulation, Transformation, Plant Manipulation, Time Stop, Flight, Weather Manipulation(Can make it snow at will), Ice Manipulation, Teleportation, Size Manipulation (Can grow back to normal after being shrunk down using the Eyeball Box effect), Cloth Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Can regenerate from getting impaled through her head and losing her legs), Immortality (Type 2, 3 and 9. All of the Dream World is merely her dreams, and she will always come back from her "Real World" self if she is killed. Her death would also destroy the Dream World until she comes back), Void Manipulation (Via Waking Up) Destructive Ability: Human Level '| '''Street Level '(Can kill numerous residents of The Dream World with a single attack). '''Town Level via Enviromental Destruction (Can bring fourth a giant Snowstorm that eclipses The Dream World). Universe Level+ via waking up (Whenever she wakes up, The Dream World is completely erased from existence and is recreated whenever she falls back asleep. The Dream World off Yume Nisshi is shown to be the same size as the normal universe) Speed: Normal Human '| '''Unknown ' 'Lifting Ability: Regular Human '| 'Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Human Class '| 'Street Class ' '''Durability: Human Level. Immortality makes Usotsuki harder to kill Stamina: Average Range: 'Standard melee range | Extended melee range, kilometers with Horn, universal with Snow Bug, Eyeball Box and via waking up 'Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Versions: Real World '| '''Dream World ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Her 17 effects Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Match:' Usotsuki becomes a match and can set herself (and others) on fire. *'Porcelain Doll:' Usotsuki becomes a Porcelain Doll. *'Rabbit:' Usotsuki becomes a rabbit and can run faster now. *'Nail Bat:' Usotsuki gains a baseball bat covered in nails, which can be used to kill enemies. *'Pigtails:' Usotsuki gains a pair of pigtails. *'Braids:' Usotsuki gains a pair of braids. *'Horns:' Usotsuki gains a pair of horns, which can be used to stop time and reveal invisible beings. *'Proto:' Usotsuki becomes proto. *'Snow Bug:' Usotsuki becomes a small flying snow bug, which can summon massive snowstorm. *'Sack:' Usotsuki gains a sack over her head. *'Chimera:' Usotsuki becomes a quadrupedal chimera. *'Scarf:' Usotsuki gains a scarf, which can grow to become a cape covering her completely. *'Straw Hat:' Usotsuki gains a straw hat. *'Flower Crown:' Usotsuki's head becomes a flower, which can release pollen in the air. *'Thorns:' Thorns grow out of Usotsuki's body, impaling her in several places and hindering her movements. *'Eyeball Box:' Usotsuki's head becomes an Eyeball Box. She can retract her entire body into the box and thus teleport back to the Nexus. *'Ocarina:' Usotsuki gains an ocarina. Other Skills: *'Waking Up:' By pinching her cheek, Usotsuki can wake up from the Dream, completely leaving the place and likely destroying it. She can go back to sleep at any point she desires, recreating the Dream and reappearing in it. If her Dream avatar were to die, she'd automatically wake up, destroying the Dream while doing so. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Yume Nikki Category:Yume Nisshi Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Silent Protagonist Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Horror Category:Weapons Master Category:Humans Category:RPG Maker Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Plant Users Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Cloth Users Category:Regenerators Category:Size Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Void Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2